What happens Now?
by roswell98892
Summary: Something Bad happens to Isabel and the gang must help her through it.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in the show.

Chapter 1  
  
Isabel Evans sat in the quad reading the homework she didn't do the the night before. When the Josh Thord the super cute senior came up to her. Josh was your basic hotty he had blond hair and baby blue eyes. He and Isabel dated for a while but it lasted a month at the most. It turns out the both were attracted to someone else at the time. Josh was dating Beca Summers she was someone you wouldn't normally see Josh date but it has worked for the last year so who is going to say anything. Across the quad Beca sees Josh walk over to talk to Isabel and start to talk. Beca sees Isabel shake her head yes and Josh jumps up and hugs her and kisses her on the cheek. Beca can't take her eyes off the seen in front of her and decides she is going to do something about it.

Meanwhile the conversation between Isabel and Josh.  
  
"Hey Isabel," Josh asides.  
  
"Hi Josh," Isabel replies.  
  
" I was hoping you could help me with something?" Josh tells her.  
  
"What do you need help with?" Isabel askes.  
  
"Well next week is Beca and I have been dating for a year and well I have no clue what to get her so I was wondering if you could come with me to get something for her," Josh asked.  
  
"Sure I'll help you but why me?" Isabel asked.  
  
"Well Beca has told me tons of times she likes something you are wearing and you are the goddess of Roswell High," he answered truthfully.  
  
"When do you want to go shopping?" she asked him.  
  
"How about Thursday that gives you 3 days to get ideas," he answered.  
  
"Ok after school then?" Isabel asked.  
  
"After school, thanks Isabel you have no clue how much this means to me," Josh told her.  
  
"Its ok I love to shop," Isabel smiled at him.  
  
Josh grabed Isabel in his arms and hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.   
  
"Thanks again so Thursday after school I'll see you then," Josh told her and started to walk away.  
  
Isabel didn't notice Beca across the quad looking at her with a death glare.  
  
"Isabel you will pay for this," Beca whispered to herself.  
  
Isabel was walking down the hall when she saw her group of friends hanging over by Max's locker. She headed over to the group.  
  
"Hey guys whats up?" Isabel asked.  
  
"We were talking about what we wanted to do tonight after school," Max answered.  
  
"After we get off work too," Maria answered.  
  
"Oh have you seen Alex I need to talk to him?" Isabel asked her friends.  
  
"No I haven't he was suppose to meet us here when he got here," Liz answered.  
  
"Oh cause I really need to talk to him can you tell him to come find me when you see him?" Isabel answered with a sad look on her face.  
  
"Sure whats the matter Iz?" Maria asked.  
  
"You'll all find out soon enough I have to talk to Alex about before all you find out well i'm going to go to class bye," Isabel walked away looking depressed.   
  
"Max do you know what is wrong with Izzy?" Micheal asked.  
  
"No she has been like that since this morning I walked into her room to see if she was ready and she was sitting on her bed with a blank expression on it when I touched her she jumped up and asked If I was ready to go," Max told everyone.  
  
"Weird she said we'll find out soon enough though so I guess we will just have to wait," Maria told the rest of them and left with Michael for class.  
  
Alex was walking down the hall looking for his friends when he spotted Liz talking to Max over by the class rooms. He started to walk over to them when Liz saw him and yelled that Isabel was looking for him. Alex left of in search of his girlfriend. He was worried for her she hadn't felt very well for the last couple of days. He had been looking for about 5 mins when the bell rang. He told himself that he would find her after class. He searched after each of his classes until lunch where he was sure he would see her.  
  
Maria and Liz were walking out of class getting ready to go to lunch when they saw Isabel walk into the locker room a few minutes later Beca Summers walked in they didn't think anything about it because Beca was a year older that them and didn't really talk to anyone in the younger grades. So they just kept going to lunch. After getting lunch and going to there normal table they sat down and started to talk about what Isabel had told them earlier that day. A few minutes later Max and Micheal came and sat down and started to talk with there girlfriends. About 5 minutes later a frantic Alex comes to the group.  
  
"Have any of you seen Iz?" Alex asked them.  
  
"We saw her go into the locker room about 20 minutes ago why ," Maria asked him.  
  
"I haven't been able to find her all morning I'm worried about her," Alex answered.  
  
"Alex, Maria and I will go into the locker room to cheek on her ok," Liz told him.  
  
Liz and Maria are walking down the hall towards the locker room when they hear lots of people yelling and teachers yelling at students keeping them walking so they don't see what has happened. Liz and Maria run up the rest of the way and stop in front of nice teacher Mrs. Wilson. You have to stay back she looks up and sees that it's Liz and Maria. She looks like she is about to cry.  
  
"You two are friends of Isabel Evans aren't you," Mrs. Wilson askes them.  
  
They shake their heads scared of what she is about to say.  
  
"What happened to Isabel?" Liz askes her voice shaking from fear of what she is about to tell them.  
  
"Ya what happened?" Maria askes.  
  
"Well it looks like she was attacked and it doesn't look good," Mrs. Wilson answers with a couple of tears sliding down her face.  
  
"Oh my god," Liz and Maria say together and hug each other.  
  
After an couple of minutes they break apart both have tears running down their faces.   
  
"Is Isabel in there now?" Liz asks afraid of the answer.  
  
"No right now she is a the hospital," Mrs. Wilson answered Liz.  
  
Both Maria and Liz look at each other scared of what the doctors will discover and if Isabel will be okay.  
  
"Can we see in there," Maria asked pointing towards the locker room.  
  
"Do you really want to," Mrs.Wilson asked the girls they shook there heads yes.  
  
"Ok," Mrs. Wilson answered.  
  
She lead Maria and Liz down towards the end of the hall towards the showers. When the saw what was there they both gasped at what they say. One of the shower doors were shattered there was glass everywhere. But the thing that shocked them the most was the pool of blood on the floor. Isabel's blood. You could see just by looking that a fight had taken place there. The way things were flipped over and just the fact that they both knew Isabel would never do anything like that to herself. They just looked at it for a couple of minutes.  
  
"What hospital is she at." Maria asked.  
  
"The Roswell Memorial," Mrs. Wilson answered.  
  
That was all they needed to know they took of running towards the lunch room. Before they left the locker room Liz yelled, " We won't be in class today."   
  
They ran down the hall not caring what they were told when they got to the lunch room they saw Max Micheal and Alex waiting for them.  
  
"What and the hell took so long and where is Isabel," Micheal yelled.  
  
Then all the guys noticed the tear stricken faces.  
  
"Oh my god what happened," Max asked fearfully.  
  
"Come on we got to go," Maria told the guys.  
  
Liz and Maria started to run towards the parking lot with the guys running right behind them. Once they were all in the jeep the girls and Alex sat in the back with Micheal riding shot gun and Max driving.  
  
"Where are we going?" Max asked.   
  
"To the Roswell Memorial hospital," Liz answered her voice shaking as she said it.  
  
Alex who need comfort just as much as them pulled them into a hug.


	2. unexpected news

Once at the hospital they raced down the hall to the counter   
  
"I'm looking for Isabel Evans," Max told the lady.  
  
"Sorry but we can only give out information to family." the nurse replied.  
  
"I'm her brother ." Max told her starting to get angry.  
  
The nurse typed on the computer.  
  
"She is still in surgery but your parents are in the waiting room if you want to go into there," she told the group.  
  
When they entered the waiting room the found Diane and Philip in the back . Diane was crying and Philip was trying to calm her down.   
  
"Mom," Max called to her. She looked up from Philips shirt and sees Max.  
  
"Max what happened?" Diane asks her son.  
  
"I don't know mom Liz and Maria are the ones that found out what happened," Max told her.  
  
"Liz, Maria what happened?" Diane asked.  
  
"Well we went to go find Isabel and we saw a whole bunch of people in front of the locker room. So we saw Mrs. Wilson and she asked you friends with Isabel Evens right. We said yes and asked what had happened and she told us that someone had attacked her in the locker room. We asked to see the locker room and she showed it to us and ugh ugh," Liz couldn't finish what she was going to say because she was crying to hard.  
  
"We walked in to the locker room down to were it happened and it was awful you should tell there was a struggle and there was broke glass everywhere. But but the most awful part was the blood there was a pool of blood on the floor," Maria finished up from where Liz left off she said the last part at almost a whisper.  
  
When Maria looked up everyone had tears in their eyes. She looked down at her watch and noticed they have been there for almost 2 and a half hours. The doctor chose that moment to come in. Mr. and Mrs. Evans stood up along with the rest of the group.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Evans we just got out of surgery everything went well we had to fix some of the places the glass hit we had to repair a little bit of her liver and kidney. I hate to tell you this but she is going to be out for a while so she lost the baby," the doctor told them.  
  
There was a deadly silence everyone had a shocked look on there face.  
  
"Ok well the way everyone in looking at me i'm guessing no one knew," the doctor asked them.   
  
"How far along was she," Diane asked.  
  
"The way it looked it was about...." The doctor started.  
  
"About 2 months," Alex answered for him.  
  
Everyone looked at him.  
  
"Well was it?" Alex asked the doctor.  
  
"Yes," he answered.  
  
"She should be in her room in a couple of minutes you can go in a couple at a time to see her she should wake up within the hour but she will be really out of it," the doctor explained.  
  
"Well thank you doctor," Mr. and Mrs. Evans said together.  
  
The doctor turned and left the still shocked group.   
  
"Well that explains what she said this morning about I need to talk to Alex when we asked why she said you will find out soon enough,' Maria concluded.  
  
"Kids were going to go I to see her we'll be out in about 20 mins then you can go in ok," Mrs. evens told them.   
  
They agreed and left to go visit their daughter.  
  
"You slept with Isabel," Micheal asked Alex.  
  
"Ya well it's not like you haven't with Maria," Alex answered.  
  
"So at least we used protection," Micheal shot back.  
  
" So did we I used a condom and Izzy is on the pill," Alex answered.  
  
"Well maybe it works different for the guys than it does for the girl aliens," Liz told them.  
  
"Maybe," They agreed. 


	3. parents

In Isabel's room she lays asleep on the bed. Mr. and Mrs. Evens walk into the room. Diane gasps when she sees her daughter lying on the bed looking really pale. Diane and Philip stand beside their daughters bed looking at what has happened to her. The right side of her face is a little swollen she has a black eye. Her nose is swollen and black and blue, and she has a huge fat lip on the left side. Then they notice her arm her right arm is in a sling and has a cast on it. On her hand she has a huge gauze pad which has little spots of red on it from the blood that has soaked through. Diane pulled down the blankets so she could see her stomach. Then she lifted up her shirt so she could see what had happened. She gasped at what she saw there was cut that was above her belly that went sideways it was about 5 inches total. It to had gauze over it soaked on blood. Just then Diane heard a noise and looked up to see Isabel just start to open her eyes. She looked around the room and her eyes finally focused on her parents.   
  
"Mom Dad where am I," Isabel asked them.  
  
"Honey you are at the hospital," Diane told her.  
  
"Why," Isabel asked them.  
  
"You don't remember why?" Philip asked her.  
  
"No," she answered.  
  
"Iz you were attacked at school," Diane told her daughter.  
  
" I was why," Isabel asked her parents.  
  
"We don't know we were hoping you could tell us," Philip explained.  
  
"Isabel why didn't you tell us you were pregnant?" Diane asked close to tears.  
  
"I just found out this morning mom and I was going to tell Alex today and tell you guys tonight," she answered.  
  
"Well honey you lost the baby," Diane told her daughter.  
  
Isabel didn't know what to say in some ways she was kinda happy because she was only 17 she wasn't old enough to have a baby she couldn't support it. But most of all she was sad a part of her and Alex had died she had it growing in her for the last 2 months.  
  
"Mom can you get Alex for me?" Isabel asked.  
  
"Him and the others are going to come in a couple of minutes," Diane told her daughter.  
  
Diane just looked at her daughter she looked so helpless and she was in pain you could see it when you looked in her eyes. For once in her life she couldn't do anything to take away her babys pain. Diane's eyes started to tear up and she didn't want Isabel to see her cry.  
  
"I'm sorry Iz," was all she said and ran out of her room.  
  
Isabel looked at her dad he watched his wife run out of the room his eyes too started to tear up he looked down at his daughter.   
  
"Dad," Isabel called.  
  
"What Izzy," he asked.  
  
"Go find mom and make sure she is ok," Isabel told him.  
  
Philip leaned down and kissed his daughter on the forehead that was the only place he was sure that it wouldn't hurt her.  
  
"You got it Iz," he told her.  
  
He walked down to the door and turned.  
  
"Hey Iz," he called.  
  
"Ya dad," she answered.  
  
"I love you," He told her.  
  
"I love you too," she told him.  
  
Philip walked out the door in search of his wife. 


	4. Alex

In the waiting room  
  
"Well it has been about 15 minutes can we go now," Max asked.  
  
"Actually I think Iz and Alex need a couple minutes alone," Liz told him.  
  
"Fine but he only gets about 10 before i'm going in there to see my sister," Max told them.  
  
Slowly Alex got up and made his way down to Isabel's room. When he got there he took a deep breath and walked in what he saw when he got in there was enough to stop him in his tracks. Isabel laying on the bed looking so helpless. His reaction was much like her parents he looked at what the attacker had to his sweet Isabel. She had her eyes close.  
  
"Isabel," He whispered to her.  
  
Slowly she began to open her eyes. Once she had her left eye open and her right the best she could. She waited for her eyes to focus once they had she whispered "Alex."  
  
"Oh Isabel I'm so sorry," Alex told her.  
  
"Why you didn't do anything," she asked.  
  
"I should have looked harder to find you today," he told her.  
  
"Alex this isn't your fault. Oh Alex i'm the one who is sorry," She began to cry.  
  
"Isabel what do you have to be sorry for," Alex asked.  
  
"I lost our baby," Isabel told him.  
  
"Isabel we are to young to have kids but in a couple of years when we are older and both have steady jobs we can have kids," Alex told her wiping her tears off.  
  
"Iz," Alex called.  
  
"Huh," she replied.  
  
"I love you," he told her smiling.  
  
"I love you too," she told him.  
  
"Alex," Isabel called to him.  
  
"What Iz," Alex answered.  
  
"Can you go make sure my parents are ok," Isabel asked him.  
  
"Ya I can do that the rest of the gang is going to be in a couple of minutes," Alex told her.  
  
"Ok," she replied closing her eyes.  
  
Alex walked out of the room with one last look at his girlfriend. He went to make sure the Evans were ok. 


	5. remembering

"Well we gave them 10 minutes can we go see her now," Max asked.  
"Ya," Liz told him.  
Micheal, Maria, Liz, and Max walked down the hall towards Isabel's room. When they got there Max was the first to go in followed by Micheal, Maria, then Liz. Max walked in the door and gasped and quit walking Micheal walked right in to him he was about to ask Max why he stopped walking but looked at Isabel and saw why he gasped like Max. Maria and Liz heard both of them gasp since they both were still out the door Maria asked, "Is it that bad"  
They both moved so the girls could take a look there reaction was "Oh my god," They both said at the same time.  
Max slowly made his way towards Isabels bed. Micheal was following close behind Liz and Maria stayed at the end of the bed.  
"Iz," Max called to her.  
As soon as she heard Max's voice her left eye snapped open her right eye opened all the way it could.  
"Max," Isabel replied.  
"Oh god Izzy what happened," Micheal asked.  
"I can't remember what happened," Izzy told them.  
"We saw you walk in to the locker room before lunch then Beca Summers walked in," Maria informed them.  
Isabel tried to sit up but once she moved her stomach she gasped in pain. Max pulled down the covers and lifted up her shirt so he could see what she was gasping at. Once he lifted up her shirt so he could see he saw a big piece of gauze. Max looked at Isabel," can I lift it up to see"  
"I guess," Isabel told him.  
"This is going to hurt," Max worned. "Ready," he asked. Isabel shook her head yes and Max very carefully began to pull it back once it was off he looked down and gasped. "Oh my god," Maria and Liz cried.  
Micheal looked like he was going to be sick. Isabel looked like she was going to pass out. There was a gash at least 5 inches long right now it was closed with stitches. "Isabel please let me heal you," Max told her.  
"Max you can't to many people have already seen it plus what would the doctors think," Isabel told him.  
"Can I at least connect and heal the damage inside," Max asked.  
"Fine," Isabel told him.  
The connection was formed right away Max started at where the surgery had taken place he healed the kidneys and liver he worked up in her couldn't fix the shoulder people would notice then he went to the brain and fixed the slight concussion. Then he was out in his own body. "Isabel can you remember now?" Max asked her.  
"I'll try," she replied and tried to remember what had happened earlier that day.  
Suddenly a little movie started to play in her head she just had walked out of her last class until after lunch. She desided to go to the locker room. She walked down to the sinks she grabbed a paper towel and got it wet and wiped her face she had to go tell Alex he was going to find out sooner or later. She turned around and there was Beca Summers she was a year older than Isabel. She was a little taller than Isabel but she had to weigh at least 30 pounds more than her.  
"Hi Isabel," Beca told her.  
"Hi Beca," Isabel told her trying to get by her.  
Beca stepped back in front of her.  
"Whats your hurry," Beca asked.  
"I have to talk to Alex," Isabel told her.  
"What do you have to tell him your pregnant or something," Beca asked.  
Isabel stood there with a shocked look on her face.  
"How did you know," She asked Beca.  
"It was pretty easy considering your a slut we all figured it would happen sooner or later," Beca told her.  
"I'm not a slut so don't call me one," Isabel yelled at her.  
"Hey I only call them as I see them or do you prefer to steal other peoples boyfriends and sleep with them to make them dump the girlfriends they already have," Beca asked.  
"I don't know what you are talking about," Isabel told her.  
She went to go walk past her again but this time instead of just blocking her way Beca pushed her backwards almost making her fall.  
"What the hell was that for," Isabel yelled at her.  
"The same thing this is for," she told Isabel pushing her again. This time Isabel tripped over the trash can and fell backwards. She stayed down for a minute to get control of herself. Isabel stood back up and started to walk away again.  
"You don't think we are done yet do you," she asked pushing Isabel towards the showers.  
"What the hell did I do to you," Isabel yelled at her.  
"You bitch you want to know what you did you stole Josh from me," Beca yelled.  
"What," Isabel yelled. "Why would I want josh when I have Alex"  
"You can't expect me to believe you are happy with Alex do you," Beca asked her. "Why it's the truth," Isabel told her.  
"Stop lying to me Isabel," Beca shouted.  
"Josh and I dated in the past we weren't happy he liked you I liked Alex. We broke up end of story," Isabel told her.  
"Then why did Josh talk to you this morning in the quad he hugged you and kissed you," Beca yelled.  
"Ya on the cheek. I'm helping him with some project," Isabel told her.  
"Stop lying to me," she yelled and pushed Isabel backwards again. Isabel flew backwards and into one of the glass doors on the showers. Isabel landed on the ground her hand was bleeding from where it had hit some of the glass that was still on the door. Beca walked into the shower and stood right in front of Isabel.  
"So are you going to tell me the truth," Beca asked.  
"I am," Isabel told her standing back up holding her bleeding hand in her other hand. Beca looked away for a second and Isabel took that time to punch her hard on the side of her face. Isabel pulled her hand away and you could see the bloody mark from where Isabel's bleeding hand had been. She went to hit her again but Beca was ready she grabbed Isabel's arm and used her other hand to push on Isabel's back. Isabel felt her shoulder dislocate. Beca dropped her arm and pushed Isabel backwards again. Isabel fell on her bad arm and cried out in pain. Beca walked over to her.  
"Lets make sure you can't you that arm again," She told Isabel and lifted her foot up and stomped down as hard as she could on her arm. She smiled when she heard her arm break.  
"So Isabel about the baby do you really want it," Beca asked holding a huge piece of glass up.  
"You will hurt my kid over my dead body," Isabel told her kicking her legs under Beca's making her fall she used some power to make the fall harder and smiled when she heard Beca take in a sharp breath. "Oh you will pay for that," Beca told her.Isabel tries to use her powers again but the pain is becoming to much for her. Beca gets on top of Isabel holding her other arm down and punched her the first one hitting right under her right eye. The same place Isabel had hit her earlier. She brought her arm back again and hit her in the nose. She smiled when she heard Isabel's nose pop and begins to bleed. She brought her arm back and hit her again this time in her lip and began to bleed. By this time Isabel had started to black out from the pain. Beca brought her arm back one last time and hit Isabel right on her cheek bone really close to her temple. Isabel felt Beca get off of her and saw her go over and grab a big piece of glass. She heard Beca say "Now Isabel I will hurt you as much as you hurt me." That was all Isabel saw and heard before she blacked out.  
Isabel woke up gasping for breath. Max was looking at her with tears in his eyes. "You saw it didn't you." Isabel asked him.  
"We all did actually," Maria confessed.  
"I'm so sorry Iz When we saw you go into the locker room we should have went in," Liz told her.  
"It's not your guys fault. Hell it's not like I knew it was going to happen either," Isabel told them.  
"Iz what did Josh talk to you about this morning," Micheal asked.  
"He wanted help picking out something for Beca because they have been dating for a year. So much for me helping him," Isabel told them with a little laugh.  
"So how come you didn't use your powers on her sooner," Maria asked.  
"Tell you the truth at the beginning I was hoping she would just go away after I realized she wasn't I actually forgot I had them by the time I did remebered I could use them I was in pain and couldn't really concentrate," Isabel told them.  
"So she was mad and did this to you because she thought you were going to still her boyfriend," Liz asked.  
"Yep thats what she thought," Isabel told them.  
"Hey where is Alex," Max asked.  
"I sent him to go check on mom and dad," Isabel told them.  
Just then the door opened and Alex came in followed by Phillip and Diane. Diane looks down at her watch and her eyes go wide. "Kids I think It is about time we all got home it is almost 11:00pm visting hours have been over for 3 hours." Diane tells them.  
"Oh My god Liz your dad is going to kill us we didn't go to work our shift," Maria cried.  
"Maria chill I'll just explain what happened he won't be mad," Liz told her.  
"Max can you take Liz, Alex, and Micheal home then take me to pick up my car at the school," Maria asked. "Ya come on guys bye Iz i love you," Max told her kissing her on the forhead.  
"Bye Izzy love you," Micheal told her kissing her on the forhead like Max.  
"Love you Izzy," Alex told her while kissing her very softly on the lips for fear of making her lip bleed again.  
"Bye Izzy we love you too," Liz and Maria yelled from by the door.  
"Bye all of you and I love you all too," Isabel called as they left the room.  
Max stuck his head back through the door "We will all be back tomorrow after school." Then left again.  
"Well honey we are going to go home to I'll be back tomorrow morning I love you," Diane told her giving her a kiss on the forhead.  
"Well I'll be by again after work probably around the time Max and the rest are here ok. I love you Isabel. Philip told her and gave her a kiss on the forhead. "Bye and I love you both too," Isabel called to them as they left.  
As soon as they walked out the door Isabel closed her eyes and fell asleep right away. Diane walked back into the room they were walking down the hall when she relized she left her purse. She looked up and saw that Isabel was already asleep she walked over and turned off the light next to her. She walked to the door and down the hall to meet Philip. 


	6. dropping off

In the jeep on there way to Liz's house  
  
"So did Isabel ever remember what happened," Alex asked.  
  
"Oh ya you weren't there were you. Ya Max helped her remember here I'll let you see," Micheal told him touching his arm and making a connection.  
  
While Alex was seeing what Isabel remebered the jeep came to a stop in front of the Crashdown. Max looked over at Liz but she was staring at the road with a blank expression on he face.   
  
"Liz," Max gently shook her.   
  
"Huh," was her answer.  
  
"Where at your house," Max told her.   
  
"Oh ok," Liz got out of the jeep and walked over to Max.  
  
"I'm going to go to the hospital after school tomorrow are you going to come," Max asked her.  
  
"You know you didn't even have to ask of course i'm going to go believe it or not I love Isabel like a sister," Liz told Max.  
  
"One day you really will be sisters," Max told her and kissed her deeply.  
  
After a few minutes they broke apart and Liz went to go inside. Max hopped in the jeep and drove towards Alex's house. 


	7. Mr Parker

Liz walked into the crashdown in a daze. She was about to go up the staries when she heard her father in his office. She started to walk towards it.  
  
"ELIZABETH PARKER IS THAT YOU," Jeff yelled.  
  
"Ya dad it's me," Liz told him walking in to his office.  
  
"Where the hell have you been," Jeff asked Liz.  
  
"Wait here is a better one where were you Micheal and Maria that was so much more important than working your shift," Jeff asked.  
  
"We were at the hospital," Liz answered her dad close to tears.  
  
"Why were you at the hospital," Jeff asked.  
  
With that Liz broke down crying the events of the day kept replaying in her head.  
  
"Liz honey talk to me tell he what happend," Jeff tried to get his daughter to talk to him.  
  
"Is-a-bel," was all he got out of her.  
  
"What happened to Isabel, Liz?" Jeff asked.  
  
"She was attacked today at school. So we all went to the hospital to see what was going on that is why we weren't here," Liz explained the best she could through her tears.  
  
"Liz she is going to be ok right she just got beat up," Jeff asked his voice shacking a little bit.  
  
Liz, Maria, and Isabel were just starting to get close for the last couple of weeks if you wanted to know where one of them was you just looked for the other two. While Liz and Maria worked Isabel and her brother Max would be in there. He was just starting to get to know her and liked Liz hanging out with her.   
  
"No she just didn't get beat up dad she was also stabed with a piece of glass," Liz told them.  
  
"She was stabed," Jeff repeated shocked.  
  
"Thats not even the worse part it tuns out she was pregnant and when she was stabed it killed the baby," Liz told him breaking into tears again.  
  
Jeff stood there not beliveing what he just had heard Isabel Evans one of his daughters best friends was attacked at school, she was pregnant and ended up losing the baby. He walked over to Liz and held her while she cried. 


	8. sleepless nights

Max pulled the jeep up beside Alex's house after him and Micheal broke the connection Alex just sat there. Once he noticed he was in front of his house he got out of the jeep and walked in to his house. His parents were already asleep and he didn't have to worry about answering questions he just walked in to his room and laid there thinking about what all had happened that day. He finally fell asleep about a hour and a half later. 

Max pulled the jeep in front of Michael's house he gave Maria a quick kiss and went up to his apartment. He went in laid on his bed and thought about the day. He eventually broke down crying and cried him self asleep.

After Max dropped Micheal off he took Maria to get her car at the school. Maria thanked him and drove of towards home. Max drove home in silence once he got home he parked the jeep and went inside he found his parents asleep in their room there arms around each other. He started to walk to his room but saw Isabel's door opened and walked in he had flash backs to when they were younger playing in the room yelling at each other. He walked out of her room and closed the door. He walked into his room and laid down he thought about the promise he made to himself when the just had been adopted. He promised he would protect Isabel. He always kept that promise untill today out of everything that has happened he had always been able to protect her then something he had no control of comes in and hurts Isabel and he can't help but to feel guilty about it. He eventually falls into sleep a restless sleep.

Maria pulled up to her house she shuts of her little red jetta and walks into the house the first thing she sees is her mom on the phone. She walks right by her into her room and shuts the door. A few seconds later and a very angry Amy walks into the room.  
"Maria where and the hell have you been," Amy yells.  
"You want to know where I've been almost all day I have been at the hospital," Maria yells back.  
"Why have you been at the hospital all day," Amy asks.  
"Because Be-cause Isabel is there," that is all Amy got out of Maria before she burst into tears.  
RING RING Amy reaches around Maria and grabs the phone.  
"Hello" Amy says.  
"Amy it's Jeff," Jeff tells her.  
"Tell Maria she can have the rest of the week off after what happened i'm sure she could use it. You know what about don't you?" Jeff asks.  
"All I got out of Maria was hospital and Isabel," Amy tells him.  
"Well it turns out Isabel was attacked at school today Liz said that she was stabbed by a piece of glass," Jeff told her.  
"Oh my god," Amy says.  
"Oh and thats not even the worse part it turns out that she was pregnant and her being stabbed ended up killing the baby," Jeff informs her.  
"Well thank you for telling me and i'm sure Maria will want the time off. Bye Jeff," Amy told him.  
"Goodbye Amy," Jeff answers.  
Amy puts the phone down and sits there Amy was about Isabel's age when she had Maria. If she would have lost Maria Amy doesn't know what she would have done. Amy can see how much this upset her daughter Liz, and her have been getting closer to Isabel. The last few weeks the have been inseparable. Right no the only thing Amy can do is hold her daughter while she cries.


	9. Beca

Authors note: It may seem odd now but it will get better later.  
The next morning Micheal, Liz, Maria, Alex, and Max met in front of Max's locker. They started talking about what they planed to do about what had happened the day before, when Beca Summers walked by the whole group glared at her as she walked she walked past them without even looking at him but everyone did happen to notice the huge bruise on her cheek and her black eye. As soon a as they past the continued their conversation.  
"Well at least Iz got one good hit in," Maria commented.  
"Ya for only one punch she sure got her good," Micheal told everone kinda in awe.  
"Why is she here?" Liz asked.  
"Her parents bailed her out of jail, I heard she is just her to get her stuff they are expelling her from school." Max told them.  
"Well she deserves it and a hell of a lot more," Alex exclaimed.  
"Well right now i think the best thing to do is stay out of it and let the sherriff, and the school figure out what is going to happen," Max told them.  
"Wait a minute when did the sherriff get involeved with this," Micheal asked. He knew the sherriff would help them out with covering their secret but he still wanted to know how the sherriff got involed.  
"Last night he called the house and told my parents that he would be by to talk to Isabel about what happened later today," Max told him.  
"Micheal it was a atempted murder," Liz informed the group.  
"Well since she did kill something wouldn't it be murder," Alex asked with tears in his eyes.  
"Possibly," Liz told him.  
"Well i'm going back to the hospital tonight if anyone wants to come meet me at the jeep after school," Max informed them while changing the subject.  
"Well you know i'm going," Alex told them.  
"Me too," Micheal agreed.  
"You don't even have to ask about me," Liz told them.  
"Ya i'm going too but i'm taking my car so if anyone wants to ride with me you can," Maria informed everone.  
"I'll ride with you," Micheal told her. "I figured you would," Maria told his giving him a soft kiss.  
"So what are we going to do about what happened," Alex asked.  
Just then the bell rang and everyone left for there classes. At lunch they just sat there and ate in silance. Finally it was the end of the day and the group walked out of the school to the parking lot where they would get the cars and head to the hospital. 


	10. The sherriff

Meanwhile that day at the hospital:  
Isabel woke up and looked at the red neon numbers that were glowing on the night stand they read 11:30. mom should be coming,' Isabel thought to herself. She reached for the remote and looked for anything good on tv. She stoped on the home shopping network they were doing a speacil on jewlary. At 12:00 her mother came jsut as she said she would. It was boring untill around 3:30 when a knock sounded on the door and the sheriff walked in.  
"Isabel I needs to speak to you alone if you don't mind Mrs. Evans stepping out into the hall for a few minutes," the sheriff told them.  
"Yes it is fine, Isabel i'll be right outside if you need me," her mother told her. She walked out the door and went to get a pop out of the pop machine.  
The sherriff waited till Mrs.Evans was out of the room and turned to look at Isabel with concern in his eyes. "Isabel are you ok I mean really ok," the sherrif asked her.  
"Yes, I'm fine just tired and sore," Isabel told him.  
"Ok I need to ask you some questions," he told her.  
"Sure go ahead," she told him.  
"What happened," he asked her.  
"Do you want me to tell you or show you," she asked him.  
"How about telling me," Valenti told her.  
"Ok I walked into the locker room, Beca Summers came in as I was about to go out and started yelling at me because she thought I was trying to steal her boyfriend. I tried to get past her and she pushed me. She went off on me and called me a slut and said that she knew it would eventualy happen. I tried to get by her again and she pushed me into the trash can I stayed down a minute to get control again . I stood up and she was still yelling at me then she pused me towards the showers. She was yelling at me and telling me to quit lying to her, I told her I wasn't lying and she pushed me through the shower door. My hand hit the side of the door and started to bleed so I desided to fight her back. When she wasn't looking I hit her in the side of the face with my bloody hand. I went to hit her again and she grabed my arm and pushed the on my back and dislocated my shoulder. She threw me to the ground on my bad arm and said she would make sure I couldn't use it again and stomped down on it breaking it. Then she went and grabed a peice of glass and I kicked my legs out using just a bit of power to make her fall harder when she out up she told me that I was going to pay for that and got on top of me and started to punch me. By that time I was starting to black out and just as I was about to I heard her say I will cause you as much pain as you have caused me. That is all I remeber." Isabel told him.  
"Ok you said something about she said she knew it would eventually happen what was she talking about?" He asked her.  
" I was pregnant," Isabel told him while starting to cry.  
The sheriff walked over to her and put his arms around her the best he could while he was sure he wasn't hurting her. When her cries lessoned he pulled back.  
"What do you mean you were pregnant?" He asked her slightly confused.  
Isabel reached down and pulled down the sheets she then pulled up her shirt so he could see her stomach. When she did she heard him gasp.  
"No one told me that happened," he explained to her.  
"Belive me I was shocked too when I saw it," she told him.  
"Does it hurt much," he asked.  
"Just when I move," she told him.  
"Well I'm going to go talk to your doctor," he told her.  
"Why?" She asked.  
"Cause I need a statement from him plus I want to make sure you will be ok and see when you can leave," he told her.  
"Ok you will come back and tell me what happened right," she asked him hopefully.  
"Yes Isabel I will come back to see you I think Kyle was going to stop by to maybe," he told her.  
"Thats good," she told him.  
"Let me guess nothing good on tv," he asked her.  
"How did you know," Isabel asked him.  
"I've been home at this time of day too," he told her winking.  
"I'll be back in a while," he told her and walked out of the door.  
Isabel fliped through the tv channels once more and desigded nothing good was on tv and shut it off. She layed her head back and fell back to sleep. 


	11. Just like old times

The drive to the hospital was drove mostly in silance in both cars. When they arived at the hospital and parked the cars Micheal and Maria met up with Max, Liz, and Alex. When they walked into the hospital. Alex basically ran down the hall to her room while the rest of them walked down the long hall. When they arrived to the room they found Isabel asleep with her mother and Alex watching her. Diane looked up as the rest of the group came in the room.

"Oh good Max your here," Diane exclaimed.

"Why what happened," Max asked worried.

"Nothing, just that the sherriff came by earlier and talked with Izzy. When he left the room he looked worried," Diane explained to her son.

"It was probably nothing," Max tried to resure his mother.

"Well when Izzy wakes up I want you to asked her what she told him. Ok," Daine told him giving him a look that said don't argue with me.

"Yes, mom. I'll ask her. Why don't you go home and get some rest? You can come back when dad does, Iz will be awake by then. Max tried to convince his mother.

"Well I am tired. You will call me if anything happens? Diane questioned her son.

"Yes, just go home and sleep you are looseing sleeping time, Max told her and giving her a smile.

"Ok Max you win," Diane told him giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye kids," Diane called.

"Bye," they called back after her.

As soon as Diane left out the door Micheal burst out laughing.

"Whats so funny," Maria asked him.

"Max is," he told her.

"Why?" She questioned.

"Yes mom," Micheal told them sounding alot like Max did.

With that everyone with the exception of Max and Isabel burst out laughing. Max turned red, Liz leaned over and whispered something in Maxs ear and kissed him.

"Man people can't you guys keep your voices down I'm tring to sleep here," Isabel told them in a tired scratchy voice. It was obvious she just woke up. 

"Sorry Iz," Micheal told her.

With that Max started to laugh.

"Whats so funny?" Micheal asked him.

"You were complaining about me and how I was talking to my mom, but look at the way you are talking to Iz." Max pointed out.

"Well she is hurt and looks tired," Micheal pointed out.

"You just don't want to face the rath of the ice queen," Max shot back.

"Like you would," Micheal told them "For a girl she sure hits hard even with her hurt it probably would hurt."

Isabel opened her eyes with that and glared at Micheal. There eyes met and the next minute Micheal yells OW. Then he starts to yell at Isabel about something. Isabel is laying there laughing tring not to hurt her stomach to much. The others look on in confusion about what happened.

"What happened," Alex asked Isabel.

"Well he made me mad and since I couldn't get up to hit him I used my powers on him," Isabel explained to him still laughing.

With that everone in the room but Micheal is laughing. He is standing there scowling. Maria is laughing so hard her sides hurt but she eventually manages to ask a question.

"What did you do to him," she asked Isabel.

"I shocked him," Isabel told her.

"Where," she asks.

"She shocked me on the butt ok," Micheal told everyone while rubbing where she got him.

With that everyone starts laughing again even harder. All of a sudden Isabel stops laughing and everone looks at her.

"Whats wrong Iz," Max asked.

"Nothing it's just my stomach started to hurt," Isabel explained.

Suddenly it didn't seem as funny anymore. They all remebered why they were there and what had happend just the day before.

"Iz," Max called.

"What Max?" Isabel answered.

"Well mom wanted me to ask you what you told the sherriff," he told her.

"Tell her I told him the truth," she replied.

"You told him everything?" Max questioned.

"More or less," she told the group.

"Are you sure," Micheal questioned.

"Why don't you just ask him what I told you when he comes back," Isabel questioned.

"The sherriff is coming back," Liz asked.

"Yes he is comming back in after he talks to the doctor," Isabel told them.

"I didn't expect him to except us this fast, sure we saved Kyle's life but I figured we would have to do something else to convince him." Max explained.

Isabel looked up during the middle of Max's speach to see Valenti standing there listing to how Max felt. Max looked into his sisters bruised face to see she was staring at the door. Slowly Max turned around and saw Valenti standing in the door way.

"I didn't know you felt that way Max. I'm greatful that you saved my sons life and would never hurt the 3 of you. Once I found out about you of coarse I was shocked who wouldn't be. But once I relized you would risk your life for Liz's in the dinner that day she was shot as well as Micheal and Isabel's you weren't going to hurt anyone and were just tring to live your lives as normal teenagers." Valenti speak surpising everone with his kind words.

"Hey at least you didn't freak out and run like Maria," Liz told him.

"Hey I just found out alies were on earth then I have Isabel going it to my dreams scaring the crap out of me," Maria explained trying to explane herself.

"Isabel went into your dreams," Micheal asked looking at Isabel.

"Hey I was scared she was going to tell Valenti. But Micheal you should have seen what she was dreaming about," Isabel told him.

They look over at Maria she is standing over there turning bright red. Isabel is smiling at her.

"Isabel If you tell them I'll hurt you," Maria told her.

"Oh like I haven't been hurt enough in the last day," Isabel shot back at her.

"Well you get what I ment! Please don't tell them Iz," Maria begged.

"Fine I won't now but eventually you are going to tell them or I'll be in more of your dreams," Isabel told her.

The look of horror that crossed Maria's face was to much everone but Isabel burst out laughing.

"Come on Maria tell us what happened please," Liz begged.

"No Liz," Maria told her.

"Liz come here," Isabel called.

Liz walked over to Isabel's side. Isabel grabed her hand withe her good hand and closed her eyes. After a few minutes Liz burst out laughing. She was laughing so hard you could see tears forming in her eyes. Maria finally relized what Isabel did and screamed "ISABEL,"

"What you said I couldn't tell them not show them," Isabel told her smirking.

"Liz come over here," Max called to her. 

Liz walked over to Max and Micheal and took there hands and foucsed on what Isabel had showed her. When they finished seeing it they looked to see Maria still yelling at Isabel.

"So Isabel and Max looked like aliens and I was all dressed up in a tux," Micheal asked her her laughing.

"LIZ," Maria shreaked.

"Sorry Maria but it was just so funny," Liz told her.

"Man I feel so left out here," Alex told Isabel.

"You want to see," Isabel asked him.

Alex nodded and Isabel grabed his hand and let him see. After everyone started to calm down Isabel asked the sherriff what he found out.

"What do you want to know first," Valenti questioned Isabel.

"When I can get out of here," Isabel answered right away.

"Ok he said that if everything looked ok tomorrow you can go home the day after," Valenti told her.

"Good I hate hospitals," Isabel told him.

"Ya Iz we know how you hate to have people wait on you," Micheal told her.

"Shut up Micheal or i'll shock you again," Isabel told him.

Micheal quickly shut his mouth and rubbed the spot where she shocked him before.

"What else did the doctor tell you?" Isabel asked.

"Basically what you told me but he didn't know the details. He said he could tell there was a fight and then he told me about what he saw during the surgary. I'll spear you the details," Valenti told them.

"So know one has noticed that i'm not of this earth?" Isabel questioned.

"We took care of that," Max told her.

"While we were waiting last night to come in Max and I changed the blood to make it look human," Micheal filled her in.

Knock Knock

"I'll go get the door," Liz told Isabel.

Liz opened the door and steped back to let Kyle Valenti step inside. As he got close to Isabel he pulled flowers from behind his back.

"Hi Isabel. Hi everyone," Kyle told everyone.

"Hi," they all replied.

"These are for you," Kyle told Isabel while holding the flowers out for her to take.

"Thanks Kyle," Isabel told him.

"No prob," Kyle replied.

Everyone but Liz and his father was looking at Kyle kinda weird.

"What," he questioned.

"Well I have never seen you acting umm what is the word I'm looking for," Maria told him.

"Sweet," Isabel finished Maria's sentance.

"Ya that was the word I was looking for," Maria agreed.

"Kyle can be very sweet if he wants to," Liz told them blushing.

"So Iz how are you feeling?" Kyle questioned tring to change the subject.

"Better than yesterday," Isabel replied.

"I bet," Kyle answered.

Just then a nurse entered caring a tray of food and set it next to Isabel. Isabel looked at it and made a nasty face.

"God I can't wait to get out of here and get some real food." Isabel told them all.

"Oh poor Izzy she has to eat hospital food and not some fine cooked meal," Micheal told her smirking.

"Micheal," Isabel worned.

"What Izzy I'm just stating the facts," Micheal said still smirking.

"Max what time is it?" Liz asked.

"6:30 why?" he replied.

"Cause I have to be home by 7:00 for a family dinner," Liz answered grimicing.

"Well if you have to be home then I guess we should be leaving," Max told her.

"Ya Micheal I should probably get home to," Maria told him.

"Alex you need a lift?" Micheal questioned.

"Ya give me a second though," Alex replied.

"Dad we should get going to we were supose to meet Amy and Maria for dinner," Kyle reminded his dad.

"Wait a minute huh," Maria asked confused.

"Your mom called yesterday night and wanted to know if we wanted to have dinner at your house tonight at 7:30," Kyle told her.

"She did! Shit I have to get home now. Bye everyone," Maria told them basically running out the doors.

"Well I guess I got to go bye Izzy," Micheal told her kissing her softly on the forhead.

"Bye Micheal and tell Maria I said bye to," Isabel told him.

"Alex?" Micheal questioned.

"Well Izzy I guess i got to go i'll see you tomarrow," Alex told her kissing her.

When he was about to pull back Isabel grabed him and deepened the kiss. After a couple of minutes Alex pulled back breathless.

"I've got to go before they leave me," Alex told her while running out the room.

"Well Iz, Liz and I are going to i'll be back tomarrow after school," Max told her kissing her on the forhead like Micheal.

"I'll be back tomarrow to Iz." Liz told her.

The couple walked over to the door and out in to the hall way holding hands.

"Well Isabel I guess we ae going to go too. Just cause I don't want to see what Amy will do to us if we are later," Valenti told her.

"Yep I'll talk to you later. Ok Iz," Kyle told her.

"Yep bye guys," Isabel called to them.

Finally she was alone in her room she moved the tray so she could reach it. She grabed a fork full of mashed potatos and cringed while she ate them. Later the night her mom and dad returned for a hour but left when visiting hours were over. Isabel stayed awake a little while longer but eventually fell asleep. 


End file.
